Vampire's house
by Creepy Little yugi
Summary: Jaden is only a kid and it's Halloween he enters a house and is scared half to death but then he meets the vampire of the house Jesse what will happen find out!


it was dark and scary outside this fine night on halloween but something was strange in a way!  
"jaden remember this is your first night alone but if you want jehu and his friends could go with you!"  
"i wanna go with jehu!"  
jaden cried happily!  
"alright common then get into your costum!"  
jaden smiled dressing himself in his hero costum with a J on the back of it he wore very tight white pants that jaden fit his shirt was white to but with a N on it he was a neo's spaceian from his favorite card game duel monsters.  
"now off you go boy's oh and jaden!"  
jaden turned!  
"don't forget to always use your flash light if your scared."  
"alright momma!"  
jaden cried happily and ran off with his brother who was upset his brother was coming.  
"common guy's!"  
he said to his friends jaden was smiling all the way getting extra candy!  
"thank you!"  
jaden cried happily!  
"common jaden or we'll leave you!"  
jaden ran as fast as he could and was walking right next to his brother.  
"jaden over here!"  
jehu called as jaden ran over to a house he was given more candy.  
"hey guy's wanna make jaden go home!"  
jehu snickered.  
"sure i hardly get anything with him around!"  
the girl glared.  
"no he's cute and he's just 6 years old guy's!"  
they rolled their eyes.  
"let's do it!"  
"but how?"  
"we'll scare him in the old house at the end of the street you know the one that is said to be haunted!"  
they snickered nodding!  
"hey guy's!"  
jaden smiled running over!  
"that women tried to smother me in hug's!"  
"awe she just thinks your cute!"  
they started walking to the haunted house!  
"jaden why don't we go to the haunted house!"  
"why no one lives there!"  
"exactly let's give the ghost some candy!"  
"oh okay!"  
jaden cried happily!  
~haunted house~ "go on jaden!"  
jaden walked up the step's with no fear and knocked going in!  
"he's in let's go!"  
jaden walked around smiling when he herd a closet open he turned and found a skeleton shaking he jumped back smiling!  
"hello!"  
the skeleton fell the floor jaden blinked and a ghost apeared shaking him violently.  
"ah ow let me go!"  
jaden cried now in tears.  
he sudenally was pushed forward and he fell he turned to see a door and creepy sounds coming from it.  
"ah ooog JHKLGHWUEHS."  
jaden sudenally saw a skeleton head at his feet speak.  
"hehhehe give me candy give me candy little boy!"  
jadens eyes widened and he screamed loud!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
he ran farther into the house and hid in a closet crying in fear.  
~with hs brother~ his brother was laughing insanely and so were his friends all except one!  
"HEY!"  
the 7 boy's turned.  
"what?"  
she tapped her foot.  
"you just scared the hell out of your own sibling and he ran super fast into the house what if you hurt him or heck what if he run's away!"  
his brothers eyes widened.  
"oh shit she's right i only wanted him to go home!"  
they ran through the house looking everywhere!  
"jaden!"  
they all cried out worried.  
~with jaden~ jaden cried harshly into his hands and he herd the closet open he froze looking up to see a boy with blue hair upside down cocking his head at him they had black wings and fangs his eyes were teal but they looked sorta like jehu to jaden!  
"hey!"  
jaden blinked backing away!  
"h...hi!"  
"why yall cryin in a closet!"  
the boy asked smiling lightly.  
"i'm scared i want my brother jehu!"  
jaden cried more!  
"you mean the boy who scared you who looked like me!"  
the boy rose a brow and flip landing infront of jaden and the closet!  
"well if ya wanna be scared more!"  
the guy shrugged!  
"how'd you do that?"  
"what?"  
"flip?"  
"dude can you not see i'm a vampire!"  
"i thought it was a costum!"  
"you mean like the cool one your wearing?"  
"huh!"  
jaden blushed the yung vampire smirked.  
"well you gonna come out!"  
jaden did and stood infront of the boy who walked over and wiped jadens face with a hangker cheif!  
"thank you!"  
jaden sniffled the boy put the hankerchif in his pocket and smiled.  
"no prob the names jesse..."  
jesse pulled out a rose and jaden smelled it!  
"jesse anderson vampire you are?"  
jaden blushed being handed the rose.  
"i'm jaden yuki i'm dressed up as my favorit neo's spacian!"  
"you like duel monsters thats cool so do i!"  
jesse smiled!  
"but why did my brother scare me?"  
"he said he wanted you to go home and his friend with boob's pointed out you might be hurt or you might of found another way out and run off forever!"  
"oh no!"  
jaden said frowning!  
"guess he never wanted you to go with him!"  
jaden nodded tears falling again.  
"don't cry!"  
jaden looked up to see jesse flying again and he smiled cleaning jadens face again.  
"your brothers just a jerk but that doesn't mean you need to be sad!"  
jaden looked at jesse nodding and jesse smiled.  
"well let's go and scare your brother anyway!"  
jesse smirked and jaden smiled nodding!  
"woah!"  
jaden said as jesse rose a hand and other things apeared around them like skeletons and ghost and goblins.  
"jaden!"  
jaden turned to jesse.  
"huh?"  
jesse smirked picking him up.  
"you have that flashlight of your right?"  
"y..yeah!"  
"we're gonna need it your gonna do this..."  
jesse began to whisper things to jaden and the rest and they all smiled.  
"your on!"  
~jehu~ jehu and his friends all met up and frownd.  
"no where!"  
they all were afraid!  
"hey did you guy's hear that?"  
they all jolted hearing a blood curtaling scratch on the door!  
"do you think it's jaden!"  
"yeah maybe!"  
they opened the door and their stood a skeleton they screamed as it grabbed the girls shoulders.  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
they all ran in seperate directions jehu ran to the attic where he herd moans in a closet he opened it and a ghost was their with a choped off head.  
"my... he...ad!"  
he droped it and walked in jehus direstion sudenally a flash light eluminated the room the ghost screamed running and fadded jehu turned to see jaden.  
"oh jaden you saved me!"  
"from what?"  
jehu hugged jaden who smirked from behind his back.  
"JEHU...AHHHHHHHHH...!"  
the guy's ran in and saw jaden being hugged and they sighed sudenally the door echoed as it opened behind them jaden turned his flash light twords the door and the monsters screamed runing from the light.  
"jaden your flash light!"  
jaden blinked pretending!  
"what?"  
they all followed him out and they all ran home forgetting jaden jesse giggled beside him.  
"they left their small candy poutches."  
"jaden that was fun."  
the goblins gobbled up the candy happily jesse made a grose face at it.  
"yuck things that make your teath brown."  
jaden blinked.  
"huh?"  
jesse turned smiling.  
"mint is the best!"  
jaden smiled back and jesse blinked noticeing it was to dark out and that jadens flash light stoped working.  
"your flash light!"  
jaden looked at it and freaked.  
"oh no i don't know how to get home with out a flash light!"  
jesse smiled and pulled jaden with him.  
"i'll take you home!"  
jaden smiled.  
~the end~ 


End file.
